scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Origami Enigma
|previousepisode = Cow Caper |nextepisode = Deep Freeze }} Origami Enigma is the sixth episode of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road. Premise The gang goes to see Origami-Doo, but he has a mystery for them to solve. He's been haunted by the Origami Man! So the gang must get ready for an epic mystery! Plot The screen is black so nothing can be seen. "Quill!" cries Madman. "Yes Madman?" asks Quill. "Mystery Inc. are in their van, take a listen to the recording of what they were saying," says Madman. "I can't wait to get back to Coolsville!" says the voice of Daphne. Suddenly, the sound of a ringing phone is heard. "Rello?" asks Scooby, "Origami-Doo, reah, okay, rye!" "Like, what was it Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal?" asks Shaggy. "Origami-Doo's house ris two miles away, ran we stop and ree rim?" asks Scooby. "Sure, why not? It'll be fun and it will only take an hour," says Velma. The recording stops. "We have a little extra time," says Madman. "Hawk, come here!" "Yeah?" asks a male voice. "You did well convincing the gang to go by telling them not to go. You knew that they would want to go more if somebody told them not to, but it seems we have more time than we thought. Now we can get more done," says Madman. "Oh, good," says Hawk, "but we can't keep lighting fires when Lee is let out! It seems too obvious that he's being framed." "You're right!" laughs Madman. "I want you to go get yourself arrested Hawk, I'm tired of you." "And why would I do that?" asks Hawk. "Because of my Mind-Control Watch," says Madman. "You can't make me put it on," says Hawk. "It's on you right now," says Madman. Footsteps are heard leaving the room. "Madman, how should we get him arrested?" asks Quill. "Oh, no need to worry, we'll think of something." ... It's a bright and sunny afternoon. The fluffy clouds almost seem like they are from a good dream. The sun shines down on the jolly but empty road. There are green hills and trees providing shade. Fences surround nearby houses. The noise of dogs barking can be heard coming from a large yard. On the road is the Mystery Machine bumping along. It isn't too hot but it isn't too cold. In the back of the Mystery Machine, Scooby and Shaggy are playing cards and eating sandwiches. In the front of the van Fred is driving, Velma is just sitting, and Daphne is looking out the window. "Is that Origami-Doo's house?" asks Daphne. "Reah!" exclaims Scooby. Fred stops the van in front of a large house. Although it's old, the house looks brand-new. It is painted white except for a black roof. And it's right next to an origami museum. A big blue dog runs up to Scooby. "Scooby!" cries the blue dog. "Origami!" cries Scooby. The two dogs high-five and then laugh. "This ris Origami-Doo," says Scooby. "Like, hello there Origami-Doo," says Shaggy. Suddenly, a large crash is heard. "That must have been the museum," says Origami-Doo. "The museum?" asks Daphne. "There have been some strange happenings in the Origami Museum recently," says Origami-Doo. "What kind of strange happenings have been happening?" asks Daphne. "A seven foot tall Origami Man has been appearing and wrecking the place," says Origami. "Gang, it looks like we've got a mystery on our hands," says Fred. "Ruh-roh!" cries Scooby. Soon, the gang is in the Origami Museum. They see a tall skinny young woman with short blue hair, a blue T-shirt, brown shorts, and blue shoes. "Hey Origami," says the woman. "Hey Lily," says Origami. "Here," says Lily. She hands Origami a DVD and then she walks off. "Who's Lily?" asks Daphne. "She dislikes the museum but she comes here every week to give me DVDs for my collection," explains Origami. "I collect DVDs you see." Suddenly, the Origami Man appears and roars. The chase scene starts. Scooby-Doo and Origami-Doo are running from the Origami Man. They pick up origami swords and slice up the Origami Man. Then they run off. Shaggy is running from the Origami Man. He stuffs food into his mouth and escapes. Velma and Daphne are running from the Origami Man. They draw a face on him, letting them escape. Fred is running from the Origami Man. He escapes, ending the chase scene. The gang meets up. "Where's Origami?" asks Scooby. "The Origami Man must have run off with him!" cries Velma. "Let's split up gang," says Fred. ... Sheriff Silver is walking along and he bumps into a tall man wearing all black with black and white hair. He has glasses and a red tie. "Hello there Mayor Burns," says Sheriff Silver. "Did you get Lee?" asks Mayor Burns. "Not yet, but we just arrested a guy named Hawk," says Sheriff Silver. "Do you smell that?" asks the sheriff. "Yes, it's a fire," says Mayor Burns. He looks above him and sees a building is on fire. "Lee..." says Sheriff Silver. He runs into the building and goes up a staircase. Then he sees Lee knocked out. Lee suddenly wakes up. "Stupid kid, you fell asleep in a fire!" cries the sheriff. "I was knocked out," says Lee. He suddenly realizes the building is on fire. "How'd this building light on fire?" asks Lee. "It was you," says the sheriff. He turns around and sees the Fire Witch. "Wrong, it was me, things have to change Sheriff Silver," says the Fire Witch. She hops on a broomstick and zooms out the window. ... Scooby and Shaggy are searching for Origami-Doo. "Oh Origami!" cries Shaggy. Suddenly, a security guard appears. "Hey, you two, why are you here? I'm gonna toss you out right now!" cries the man. "Like, run for it Scoob!" cries Shaggy. He and Scooby run away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They see a closet shaking. "Open it!" cries Velma. Fred opens the closet and Origami falls out. "Thanks for saving me," says Origami. Lily walks up to him and says "Origami, good news, we can buy the museum and everything in it! Nobody wants a museum with a monster in it!" Scooby and Shaggy run up to them too. "You'll never guess what we found, we found an odd security guard," says Shaggy. "We found out the answer," says Velma. "We did?" asks Daphne and Fred. "Origami-Doo and Lily were behind the entire thing," says Velma. "Explain it," says Lily. "Sure thing, you and Origami dressed up as the Origami Man to scare everybody away and then you could buy the museum, I found the Origami Man costume in your house earlier," says Velma. "That's where you disappeared off too!" cries Daphne. (Flashback: "Hey Fred, where'd Velma go?" asks Daphne. "I don't know," says Fred. Suddenly, Velma runs up to them. "I was just off checking something guys," says Velma.) "Yep," says Velma. "Yeah, it's all true," says Origami-Doo. "No that isn't true Origami-Doo, I did not do that!" cries Lily. "Yes it is and yes you did," says Origami-Doo. The police come and handcuff the two and as they are being taken away they say "and I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your dumb dog!" "Like, I'm hungry," says Shaggy. "Let's get back to Coolsville, we can get a snack there," says Fred. "Reah!" cheers Scooby, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Origami Man Suspects Culprits Locations *Origami Museum Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road - Volume 2: The Freezing Cold